My Kagamin
by PhantasmFlash
Summary: Konata Izumi is trying to talk to Kagami about how she has really felt for years, will she be able to say what she needs to finally? This is my first fic and I know it is short but I hope it is a good one. I am working on a story that leads up to this one. If you would like to read it it is called Lucky Star: An Otaku's Dilemma. Both stories are now complete
1. My Kagamin

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Lucky Star or any of the characters associated with Lucky Star. If you want to use this story elsewhere please let me know and I will have no problem with it.**

**Thanks guys,**

**Enjoy my first fic :D**

**Title- My Kagamin**

Konata Izumi, a lovable otaku with the most cheerful disposition you can imagine, is sitting in her room looking at her best friend, Kagami Hiragii. Her room being filled with many things related to Anime and Video Games showed how much she loved the stuff. Today, though, she wasn't interested in any of that. She was only focused on Kagami.

She had been sitting there for a long time when she finally decided to break the silence that had been hanging in the room like a bad omen. Even her cat-like smile was nowhere to be seen.

"So...I know it has been a long time since we talked, but I have really missed talking to you and have even missed the arguments we used to get into. I guess I never truly realized it until..." Konata said quietly. Konata looks away slightly expecting a harsh remark, but knows that Kagami wont say anything, so she continues to talk.

"I know that I went to far last time we spoke to eachother, you know, when I was teasing you, but please, I want you to forgive me. I'm really sorry, Kagamin. I know I went to far the last time and that's when..." Konata said, letting her emotions start to take over. She couldn't keep it bottled up anymore.

Konata looked down at the floor debating on whether she should say what she had been feeling for years now ever since she met the purple haired tsundere. She had always wanted to say it before, but something inside her always stopped her from going through with it. She decided that if it would hurt their friendship, then she would be content with sitting on the sidelines just watching over the violet beauty.

"K...Kagamin?" she asked tearfully.

"I...I..." She stammered, sniffling softly. She decided that she had to say what she has been feeling ever since right before everything had happened. She would let her feelings be known.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, KAGAMIN, AND I NEVER GOT TO TELL YOU!" she yelled, giving way to her emotions. She fell onto her bed crying into her pillow while Kagami just kept looking forward with a smile on her face like she didn't have a care in the world.

Konata stood up and ran out of the room leaving Kagami there and wondering why she ever thought anything could happen between them. On her computer desk sat the picture of Kagami Hiragii she had been talking to and across the bottom it read in big red letters.

"_IN LOVING MEMORY, KAGAMI HIRAGII. WE SHALL ALWAYS TREASURE YOUR MEMORIES...UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN…_"

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Hey guys, this is my very first fanfic I have ever written. So please R&R. If there is anything I can do to make my writing more enjoyable please let me know.**

**As you might be able to tell, I love one shot tragedies like this and when I read a good one it just makes me appreciate what I have in life. I want to be able to bring that out in my writing.**

**I would love to know what people think of my writing and it inspires me to think of new things and write more.**

**Thanks guys,**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	2. Expanding

My Kagamin Expanding on the story

Due to popular demand from PM's and reviews I have gotten, I will be writing a story that leads up to the evens of My Kagamin. It will be a separate story and I will start working on it as soon as I can. Please be patient and let me know what you think of the idea. The story is called Lucky Star: An Otaku's Dilemma. Currently in progress and I am feeling good about it so far. If anyone has any suggestions about the way I write things feel free to let me know. I am always looking for tips on how I can make my writing more enjoyable. I hope everyone enjoys my stories and I strive to bring you more as time goes on.

Thanks

-Echoesofmercy


End file.
